The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TH-921’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-921’ was selected in Griffin, Ga., in 2005. The new variety ‘TH-921’ ripens around early May in southern Georgia and late May in middle Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-921’ have excellent firmness, scar and flavor. The new variety ‘TH-921’ has good yield and plant vigor, with an estimated chilling requirement of about 500-550 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘TH-921’ was selected in 2005 at the Georgia Experiment Station in Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘TH-647’ X ‘Windsor’ made by Dr. D. Scott NeSmith in 2002. The maternal parent (‘TH-647’) is a non-patented UGA breeding line derived from a cross of ‘Reveille’ (not patented) X ‘Palmetto’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,756). The paternal parent, ‘Windsor’, is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,783. The selection has been tested in asexually propagated (by vegetative cuttings) plantings at UGA Blueberry Research Farms in Alapaha and Griffin, Ga. since 2007.